Desnudo
by NickySabel
Summary: Inseguro.Así se sentía Ianto.¿Será Jack capaz de quitarle esa inseguridad?¿Como le hará?.Slash Janto.¿Que otra cosa podría ser?


**Aviso: T**orchwood no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes que ocupo aquí por diversión, sin fines de lucro.  
**Aviso 2: D**ulce a joder.O sea, no entrar diabéticos...Ni anti-dulzura-casi-pegajosa-extrema.  
**Aviso 3: S**lash,y sweet lemon, casi sweet lime...espero que cualquier persona a los que no les guste este genero no se queje después porque yo ya avisé.

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

Ianto reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jack.  
Se sentía tan bien estar allí, respirando el perfume de la piel del otro, sentir lo latidos de su corazón, el movimiento del abdomen acompañado de su respiración.  
No estaba cansado y era temprano, pero quedarse recostado donde estaba era lo mejor que podía hacer.  
No deseaba estar en ninguna parte más.

-¿Qué pasa, Ianto? Haz estado muy callado desde hace unos minutos...¿En qué piensas?

-Pensaba en ti...-suspiró aferrándose al pecho del capitán-pensaba en lo que siento por tí...Me gusta estar así, me siento protegido...me siento _querido..._Jamás me había sentido así con nadie...y no se si ahora me expuse demasiado, pero no me importa, me gusta que sepas de mí y me encanta saber siempre más de ti...

El capitán abrazó más hacia si a Jones y le besó la frente.

-mfff-suspiró mirando a Ianto-Creo que cada día que paso contigo te _amo_ más...

Jones se levantó un poco para mirar al capitán a los ojos.

-Tú...¿Tú me amas..?

El capitán sonrió.  
Ahí, a su lado, un hombre de casi 33 años le preguntaba con la inocencia de un pequeño de jardín de infantes si acaso le quería.

-Nunca te lo he dicho...cierto...pero lo siento, te amo...TE AMO...te amo...te amo...

Gritó lo que sentía y Ianto escondió la cara en las sábanas, felizmente avergonzado.

-No hables tan fuerte, que los chicos ya deben haber llegado, te pueden escuchar.

-No importa...que me escuche el mundo entero...Así si yo no estoy, alguien te recordará lo mucho que te quiero...

-¿Si no estás?¿Piensas irte nuevamente?

Sonrió.  
Le besó susurrando, al terminar de hacerlo, un "no" que Ianto respondió besandolo mejor que antes.

-No sé como un hombre como tu puede estar con alguien como yo...

-¿A que te refieres con eso, Ianto?

-No sé...mirate.-le señalo la cara- Tus ojos son del color del mar cuando está tranquilo;tus cejas tienen el ancho y largo perfecto para nariz es tan proporcionada como tus orejas al porte de tu cara y tus labios...¡Ah, tus labios! saben a fresa con crema, a lujuria...a pasión y a deseo...son suaves y saben hacerlo _todo_ bien...

-Ianto...

-¡Ah! tus brazos. Son tan fuertes que jamas me sentiría desprotegido contigo, son tan fuertes que cuando me abrazas siento que me voy a romper,pero cuando empiezo a sentirte, sé que no serías capaz de dañarme...tus manos son perfectas, porque todo cuanto hacen lo hacen con delicadeza,pero con una delicadeza especial. Que decir de tu pecho...esta meticulosamente diseñado, cada uno de sus musculos marcados está hecho con precisión, como si el artista hubiera ocupado su mejor pincel para delinearlos...  
Para qué seguir describiendo....eres simplemente perfecto, interesante, guapo, adorable...-movió la cabeza como si estuviera negando algo- en realidad no se que haces conmigo...

-Ven aquí...-le tomó la cabeza y la apoyó contra su pecho-¿Escuchas eso?Ese es mi corazón latiendo por ti...

Le mantuvo así por unos momentos.  
Luego se levantó cuidadosamente y, tomandolo de la mano,le levantó a él también.

-Te quiero mostrar algo, sigueme...

Lo llevó hasta el baño y le colocó delante de un espejo de cuerpo completo.

-Mira-dijo tocandole las mejillas- tu cara es maravillosa...tus ojos son el cielo que cuando se refleja en mi agua, como dijiste que eran mis ojos, hacen que esta se vea más bella...tu nariz me encanta cuando haces morritos, porque te dan ese aspecto de niño que tanto me atrae de ti...  
Tus labios se curvan hacia arriba cuando tratas de decirme algo y no puedes, y se fruncen si te duele algo y no quieres que nos enteremos...y cuando me besas, es el paraíso...es una mezcla de miel, café y chocolate...con toneladas de amor...

-Tus brazos- dijo acariciando las musculosas extremidades-son lo que me mantienen en pie para seguir luchando, son lo que me abrigan de la soledad cuando me siento triste, son lo que me da la fuerza para estar en pie y luchar contra todos y todo...

Ianto se miraba atento.  
Jamás se había visto así en un espejo, siempre se fijaba en ese bultito en su vientre, en lo que colgaba de su barbilla y en lo grueso de sus muslos.

-Tu abdomen...-suspiró- ¿sabes que amo tu abdomen más que tu cuello...? Así es, me encanta poder moderlo aquí- dió un mordisco en el costado derecho- y aquí-dijo dando otro en el lado izquierdo- y aquí- mordió la parte baja de la espalda- ¿Entiendes que si fueras duro en las partes que te acabo de morder sería incomodo? Definitivamente no podría, sería como poner dos planchas de hierro juntas,jamás podrían fundirse por simple presión,como lo hacemos tu y yo...Somos como un rompecabezas. Tu eres la pieza que calza perfecta conmigo...  
Otra cosa que me gusta de estar contigo, es que puedo ser yo mismo....no tengo que ser el fuerte capitán Harkness contra el mundo...soy solo un chico enamorado delante del hombre que ama,pidiendole que lo ame...Y siempre consiguiendolo...

-Hoy cuando me haz dicho que no sabías como he podido estar contigo, me pregunté si acaso sabes lo sexy que eres...lo mucho que me provoca tirarme sobre ti a cada momento cuando pasas cerca mío...eres irresistible, Ianto...

-¿Lo dices en serio?-se miró nuevamente en el espejo- Pero mira, si bajo mi barbilla tengo esta piel suelta...y mis muslos...

-No hables de tus muslos,Ianto...son preciosos...¿Crees que me sentiría comodo entre los muslos de cualquier persona?-bajó la cabeza hasta apoyarse contra ellos- ¿Crees acaso que me sentiría especial abrazado a la cintura por otros que no fueran estos?- los masajeó tiernamente- Mi bello y dulce Ianto...eres lo único que deseo...lo único que amo...él único hombre, mujer, humano...ser...que me hace sentir que una vida no es suficiente...Eres la única persona que me hace seguir luchando por el mundo...sólo porque estas en él...

-Jack, yo...

-Sé que me amas...y creo que he descrito mi cariño como algo físico...pero, te amo con locura, te amo...te quiero porque me aceptas como soy...te amo porque no puedo pensar en estar con nadie más...Te amo, porque eres tú el que me nubla la mente con solo llegar y decirme Buenos días, eres tu a quien sueño ver junto a mi cara por las mañanas y eres...por sobre todo...a quien sueño vestido de blanco junto a mi,jurandonos amor para toda la vida...

-¿Tú me sueñas de esa forma?

-En este preciso momento no...-susurró subiendo por las piernas de Ianto dando pequeños besos por el costado, hasta llegar de nuevo junto a su oído- Créeme, es una cosa diferente en la que pienso..."_si te viera tu jefe desnudo y detrás, no dudaría en promover tu cinturaaa..." Oh..._cierto, yo soy tu jefe...

-Jack...Por favor...

-Está bien...- sonrió-Siempre pienso en ti de esa forma...me pone nervioso decirtelo, pero siempre que te veo con el traje negro sin la corbata, pienso en que ha llegado la hora...nuestra hora...y que tu estás buscando el corbatín...

-¿Por qué nunca me lo has pedido, entonces?

-Porque te lo estoy pidiendo ahora...

No se arrodillo, porque sería incomodo,pero si se colocó frente a él.

-Ianto Jones¿Aceptarías ser el esposo de este loco que te ama más que a nadie en el universo?-le tomó una mano-¿Te casarías conmigo? No tengo anillo ni nada aquí, pero...-miró hacia la habitación-esperame aqui un momento...

Volvió medio minuto después con una mano tras la espalda.

-No sé si te gustará...es un poco femenino,porque era de mi madre,pero...Quiero que lo lleves, si es que aceptas...

Sacó la mano de atrás de la espalda y le mostró el anillo con forma de olas y de color plateado, con un pequeño grupo de brillantes azules.

-Y...¿Aceptas?

Ianto sonrió,sonrojado.  
Una lágrimita se escapó de sus ojos y asintió.  
Jack lo abrazó y le colocó después el anillo.

-Ahora-lo alzó en los brazos- ¿Que te parece si seguimos ensayando para la luna de miel?

* * *

**Hello everyone!!  
****Hola todo el mundo!!  
Sé que tengo una historia pendiente en esta categoría, pero no pude resistirme a esta idea que me nacio en un dia de mucho entretenimiento, si vieran cuanto me entretengo en este momento...  
Pero bueno, espero que disfruten la historia.  
Pronto un nuevo capitulo de la otra.**

**Bye!**

**Isabella-Nicandri  
16 de diciembre 1876**


End file.
